This invention relates generally to form liners suitable for laying out cured panels having embedded objects, and more specifically to a sealant suitable for sealing a face of such embedded objects during curing, and a form liner comprising such a sealant.
Cured walls having embedded objects such as thin bricks are generally known. Also known are form liner panels that aid in positioning objects before concrete or another curable material is introduced and cured.
A known problem with embedding objects is the unwanted migration of concrete onto the face of the embedded objects during the curing process. One method of attempting to prevent such migration is to seal the face of the embedded objects during the curing process with a wax. The wax protects the face portions of the objects, but concrete is often still able to flow beneath the objects during the curing process. After curing, the wax must be removed from the face of the objects, as well as any unwanted, migrated concrete. The wax removal process is generally difficult and labor intensive, typically requiring the use of a power washer and high pressure spray at temperatures above 200 degrees F. Further, if a large amount of concrete causes an object to move enough that it is not aligned with the other objects, the misaligned objects must be individually cut out and replaced.
Some examples of form liner panels designed to limit the migration of curable materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,067, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There remains a need for a method of forming a cured wall having embedded objects where the embedded objects are protected during the curing process. There remains a need for form liner panels capable of holding objects in place during a curing process. There remains a need for methods of protecting embedded objects that do not require steam and high temperatures to remove the protectant.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.